A Summer to Remember
by GLITTERXGURL
Summary: To some, it was a summer of drama. To some, it was a summer of hell. But to Massie, it was a summer of love. Tassie.
1. One Hell of a Summer

**Ok, I know I'm supposed to be writing the sequel to See you again, but I'm stuck.  
****For all you Tassie lovers out there- This ones for you! **

* * *

Massie Block smiled at her First Day of School outfit. She had to make a good impression for eleventh grade. A white Ralph Lauren mini skirt, turquoise quarter length sleeved top and white Chanel flats. Massie knew she would be rated a ten, if they were still doing that. But Massie had decided that it was to middle school-ish to be rated everyday. Massie walked downstairs, Bean trailing behind her.

"Inez!" She called. "Do we have any popsicles left?"

"In the freezer," Inez's raspy voice called from her room.

Massie bent over the deep freeze, looking for Spiderman Ice Pops, her favorite snack. She dug under some frozen peas, finally finding one. She walked outside, sitting on her lawn chair on the marble patio. Todd Lyons was sitting on the edge of the pool, his golden six pack dripping with water.

Massie had to admit, for a fourteen year old, he was cute.

"Hey, Massie!" He waved.

Massie gave him a little wave. Over the summer, she had been a little too flirty. Her boyfriend, Cam had gotten really jealous. Unfortunately, Todd was walking toward her. Before Massie knew it, he was sitting on the edge of her lawn chair.

"Hey," He smiled. It was that smile that made Massie want to smile. She couldn't, of course.

"_Bonjour_," she licked her Popsicle.

"So, excited about tomorrow?" He fiddled with his thumbs. Massie noticed that they were calloused from constantly waxing his new surf board.

"Yeah, eleventh grade. What about you? You're finally in high school." Massie broke down and smiled.

"Oh yeah. Claire will hate seeing me around everyday."

Massie held her breath, hoping the awkward silence would pass.

"Well, I should go. I gotta find my backpack for tomorrow." Todd shrugged.

"Wait, Todd!" Massie said. "Tomorrow…well, our summer didn't happen, okay?"

"What?"

"What happened this summer, you know, the hanging out, the swimming…It didn't happen."

Todd's facial expression was a mixture of shock and hurt. His friendly brown eyes darkened.

"Um, yeah, of course." Todd stammered. "We're different grades and stuff."

Massie nodded.

"Glad you understand." She half smiled.

He nodded and walked toward the guesthouse.

* * *

"So she told you to stop hanging out with her?" Was the first thing out of Claire Lyons' mouth the second Todd walked in. Claire was shoveling in Ben and Jerry's ice cream.

"You know, Claire? We actually were friends. Then you became a bitch, and things changed. Maybe that's why Cam dumped you for Massie." He glared at her. "Oh, and you might wanna read how many calories are in that. Wouldn't want to get on Massie's bad side, would you?" he stormed up the stairs.

Claire rolled her eyes. Todd was jealous that she and Massie could hang out in public, and they couldn't.

The summer had been hell.

* * *

**Um, should I write the rest of the story as what happened during the summer with tha Tassie Drama? Or should I write it present day? Up to you loves, so review!!**


	2. Spiderman Ice Pops

**Ok I decided to write about the summer. Oh, and a proper dedication: For Sophie (maplexsyrup) who encouraged me to write this! And Kristen (Coco-Chanel333, who is just awesome! (Sorry I made you a loser in this Kristen) :)**

* * *

Massie got out of the Range Rover, inhaling the soon-to-be summer air. Claire was already racing to find her bathing suit. In two months, they would be in eleventh grade. Massie was suddenly knocked to the ground by Kristen, one of Todd's eighth grade friends. She was having his traditional last day of school sleepover with his best friends: Kristen, Sophie, Drew and James.

"S-Sorry, Massie," The Massie wannabe stuttered.

"Whatevs," Massie hissed. "I'm guessing I'll have to see you around all summer, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm so glad that Todd lives in your guesthouse. I get to hang out with you everyday! And guess what I'm learning to do? My parents bought me a horse. But, it's not all white like Brownie. It's brown. I named him Massie!" Kristen rambled.

"You named a _male _horse _Massie_?" She glared at the eighth grader.

"Well, there were no girls, and mama said a boy would look just fine on a young lady like me." She drawled in her light southern accent.

Massie glared at Kristen, silently telling her to get lost.

"And I know that now we'll both be in high school, so we can hang out everyday! I was thinking maybe at lunch, we could head out to Starbucks, like you and the Pretty Committee. Wouldn't that be sweet? And then after school we could—"

"Kristen!" Sophie yelled from Todd's bedroom window. "Stop stalking Massie and get up here! I won't make you a sundae!"

"Well," Kristen turned back to look at Massie. Instead, she found nothing. She'd been blown off by Massie Block again.

Todd walked over from the pool.

"Don't worry, Kris. I get blown off by her everyday." He shrugged in a 'what can you do' sort of way.

"Yeah, but you're _Todd Lyons. _Claire's little brother." Kristen pushed her blonde curls out of her eyes.

_Someday, _Todd thought. _I could be _Todd Lyons_. Massie's boyfriend._

* * *

Massie rooted in her freezer, looking for a Spiderman Ice Pop. They were her favorite summer treat. She ate them in the winter, too. The girls would be over in fifteen minutes to go over the summer crushes, the summer styles, the summer plans. It was the same thing they did every year. Finally, Massie found what she was looking for. She pulled off the colorful wrapper, and licked its raspberry flavor.

The doorbell rang. Massie waited for Inez to answer it. But Inez had asked for the week off. Massie walked toward the door, silently cursing her maid. Of course, Inez _had _to have appendicitis the week after school ended. Some people were just selfish.

She threw the door open to come face to face with Cam Fisher.

"Oh, hey Cam." She smiled.

"Hey, Massie. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure. Want a popsicle?"

"Nah, but I need to talk to you. Alone."

"My maid is off, my dad is at work, and my mom is getting more Botox." Massie giggled.

"Okay, well…I kinda…Broke up with Claire, for you." He shrugged.

"What?" Massie's eyebrows shot up.

"I like you. Always have. I love the way your hair shines, your eyes are so unusual, and just your personality. You have that hard outer shell, but I know that inside you're deep."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I wanted you to be my boyfriend. Not Derrick." Massie blushed.

"Well, I still could be your boyfriend. Derrick's been gone.. He move to Chicago months ago."

"But…Claire. It totally disrespects the Chicks Before Dicks rule."

Cam snickered.

"Don't worry. I found out that she was going to break up with me anyway."

"You sure she wasn't lying? Girls often don't tell you the truth if you're dumping them." Massie bit her lower lip.

"Massie. It's Claire. She doesn't lie."

Massie smiled and walked out to the pool area.

"I really like you, Massie." Cam said softly.

Massie's heart instantly melted like her Spiderman Ice Pop.

She opened her mouth to respond when she was hit with a face full of water.

"WHAT THE HELL?" She screamed. Massie whipped around, glaring at Todd Lyons. His read hair and plastered to his forehead. Massie couldn't believe the six pack he had developed.

"Sorry, Massie," He grinned a sweet, boyish grin.

"Ehmagawd, Todd! You got Massie's Havaians wet!" Kristen screeched. Massie looked at her. She was wearing the exact white Chanel bikini and sarong as Massie.

"Ew," Massie muttered under her breath.

She heard Todd laughing and found herself being drawn to him again.

"Well, Lyons, you got me _this _time." Massie glared at him.

"Todd,_ one. _Massie, _nada." _He laughed. He dried himself off with a fluffy green towel. "See you tonight at the Block's Block party."

He walked away, leaving Massie speechless for the first time. Something about him…Made Massie feel bubbly inside…for _Todd Lyons._

**So I decided to do it during the summer. And for those of you who actually read AN, I have a story called Reclaiming What's Her's. It's a collab with the fabulous Kristen!  
xoxox!**


	3. Block Party

**Wow, you guys review fast. See? I update fast when you review. It all works out :)**

Massie stared at the caterers setting up for the party through her bay window. The guests would be there in less than a half an hour and she wasn't near ready. She still hadn't chosen her outfit, her make up wasn't done, and her hair was still wet from the shower. Oh well, no better way to make an entrance then to be fashionably late.

"Massie! Why aren't you ready yet? You know you need to be out there on time this year." Kendra walked into Massie's room and stared at the heaps of rejected outfits on the floor.

"Mom, I have to look good for Todd." Massie rolled her eyes.

"Todd? I thought the boy you were bringing was named Cameron. Wait, Todd Lyons?" Kendra tried to look puzzled, but her recently Botoxed face wouldn't let her.

"I said Cam." Massie lied. "The Botox is just making you….deaf. I um read about in Cosmo, don't worry it's only temporary."

"Okay, well, try to be on time please."

"Yes, mom." Massie rolled her eyes. After a half hour later, she found her outfit. Betsy Johnson dark wash short shorts, a white tube top, and custom ordered purple polka dotted peep toe heels. The outfit said cute, but not too cute. Flirty but not to flirty.

"Massie, Cameron is here to see you," Her mom's voice said over the intercom.

"Coming," Massie applied a quick coat of Blackberry Cobbler Glossip Girl.

She picked up Bean in one arm, and threw her purple Louis Vuitton bag over the other.

"Hey, Cam," She smiled.

"Hey, Massie, it looks amazing out there." Cam smiled. He smelled like Drakkar Noir, the scent made Claire swoon, but it made Massie want to gag. Instead, she plastered a smile on her face, held his hand and took him outside. The party was in full swing. Colorful paper lanterns swung with the light summer breeze, people were talking and eating, and the waiters-who were only wearing bikinis and swim trunks-were offering alcoholic and nonalcoholic drinks. Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil and Kristen Gregory were standing near the pool, ogling the waiters with their bare chests.

"One second," Massie said to Cam. "Heyy!" She smiled at her friends. "Where's Claire?"

"Massie, you look amazing! And the party is phenomenal!" Kristen gushed.

"Claire is in her room, she's moping over something." Alicia informed her.

A pang of guilt instantly shot through Massie's heart. Claire would be out here, if Cam hadn't dumped her. For the first time in her life, Massie cursed herself for looking hot and being flirty.

Suddenly, Claire walked out, her hair freshly died and washed, with Todd at her side. Massie could feel her jaw drop at the site of them. Claire looked amazing. And Todd looked…wow.

"Claire! Omigosh, you look awesome!" Dylan smiled at her.

"Thanks, my mom wanted me to be refreshed for summer." She lied.

"Hey, Todd. Where're your friends?" Massie tried not to stare at him.

"Drew and James and Sophie bailed, but Kristen couldn't stand to be away from you. She's getting ready." Todd grinned, shyly.

"Iced tea?" A bored looking waitress appeared with a tray of drinks.

"Long Island, I hope." Alicia inspected one.

"Yes," The waitress made it seem like it should've been obvious.

"Great," Alicia took a sip.

"Um, Leesh, what are you doing?" Claire asked her.

"Drinking, it's not like you've never drank." Alicia rolled her eyes.

Todd smiled at the waitress and took two, handing one to Massie.

"Thanks, Todd," She smiled.

He nodded you're welcome and took a sip of the beverage.

"What the hell, Todd? Mom will know you've been drinking!" Claire warned.

Todd shrugged, and grabbed more, handing them out to Cam and the rest of the girls.

"To the summer," Massie raised her glass.

"To the summer," Everyone repeated, clinking glasses, even Claire.

Massie smiled softly at Todd, who smiled back. She knew that Alicia had seen that. But she was probably going to get too drunk to remember it. Soon, the rest of the boys had joined their tight little circle. No one really cared that Todd, an eighth grader, was there.

"Let's do something," Claire suggested.

"How about…" Alicia smirked wickedly at Todd and Massie. "Truth or Dare."


	4. Truth or Dare

"Um, it's a little crowded for Truth or Dare, don't you think?" Josh looked around at the people bumping into each other.

"The pool is empty," Massie decided that if Alicia was going to play like this, she would too. Besides, she might get some time alone with Cam.

Everyone turned to look at the pool. The lights shone in it, creating glistening waves.

"Ehmagawd, Massie!" Kristen put a hand to her heart. "What a surprise to see you here!"

"Yeah, since this is the _Block's _Block Party," Massie rolled her eyes. Kristen blushed bright red.

"Um, I heard we were playing Truth or Dare. I'll join." She sat down beside Cam.

Massie sighed, and sat on the other side of Cam. Claire's face fell.

"So, Cam," Alicia sipped a margarita. "Truth or dare?"

"Um," He looked at Massie. "Truth?"

"Did you _ever _have feelings for Claire while dating her?"

Claire glared at Alicia, while Cam blushed.

"Um, well, uh," He stammered. "I l-liked her…sorta. Not really. No."

Claire's face drained of color.

"What?"

"Claire, I-I didn't like you. I used you to get closer to Massie," He looked ashamed.

Claire got up and walked toward him. Cam closed his eyes, wishing that he hadn't said that. His eyes opened to pain. Claire had just slapped him across the face.

"Way to go, Claire!" Kemp high-fived her.

"Cameron Fisher, if you ever talk to me again, I will personally find someone to hurt you." Claire's eyes flashed, meaning she wasn't just fooling around.

"Um, anywhoo, back to the game," Massie tried to keep the peace.

"Um, Josh, truth or dare?" He mumbled.

"Dare," Josh said, a bit nervously.

Cam thought of a way to get back at Alicia.

"I dare you to make out with Dylan," He announced smugly.

Alicia's drunken eyes glared at Cam fiercely, so did Chris. Dylan blushed as Josh crawled toward her on his hands and knees. She was about to make an excuse when Josh's soft lips pressed against her glossy ones. His lips tasted like vodka, and he smelled like Alicia's favorite perfume, meaning they had made out before the party. Dylan liked the way his lips fit together with hers so perfectly, like they were destined to be together.

"Eck hem," Alicia cleared her throat.

Josh didn't pull away.

"Hello? This is a _dare_," Alicia emphasized. "You're not on your honeymoon."

Massie and Todd giggled, and instantly blushed.

"JOSH!" Alicia cried. Dylan resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Whenever Alicia got drunk, she became overdramatic and milked everything for all it was worth.

Finally, Josh pulled away, but continued staring into Dylan's emerald eyes.

"Hmph," Alicia pulled Josh to the other side of the circle, away from Dylan. Dylan couldn't take her gaze off of Josh's face.

"Um, Dylan, truth or dare?" He asked softly.

"Truth," She winced at how wimpy she sounded.

Josh thought for a while.

"Why are you dating _Chris Plovert_?" He finally asked.

"Hey," Chris said, obviously miffed.

"Um, I don't know," She admitted. "He's hot and nice and likes the same things I like." She shrugged.

"Oh, I didn't know Chris liked being a slut." Alicia scoffed.

"Chick fight," Kemp punched the air.

"Take that back," Dylan stood up.

"Make me," Alicia stood up, and towered over Dylan by three inches.

Dylan eyed a platter of gazpacho sitting on a table near by. She reached over, and dumped the cold green soup on Alicia's glossy head.

"It's on," Alicia challenged. She grabbed a pina colada off of a passing waiter's tray and dumped it on Dylan.

"Sweet! Now, take your tops off!" Kemp yelled.

Alicia and Dylan looked at each other, both not wanting to be the first one to break down and smile at each other.

"Kemp will always be a perv, and we will always be friends," Dylan finally said.

Josh stood up and whispered something in Alicia's ear. She reluctantly nodded.

"Sorry, Dyl."

Dylan apologized to, and went back to her seat.

Massie started giggling. She couldn't help, her friends were dorks.

Soon, Dylan and Alicia joined in, and the three had mascara streaks rolling down their cheeks. Claire started out with little giggling snorts, but soon started laughing along with the girls.

"Um…" Todd looked at the four girls.

"Dude," Chris looked at Todd. "Never date girls."

Josh and Cam nodded.

"They're weird."

Kemp smiled perversely.

"But oh so hot!"


	5. Get Away

**I have the flu so I've decided to lock myself in my room and write. But I'm so insanely bored! This is just a really random chapter. My 15****th**** birthday party was yesterday (Even thought I turned 15 on Oct. 5****th****), so as a present you guys can review!**

* * *

Massie looked up at the sky. The stars twinkled beautifully.

"This is boring," Dylan said suddenly. "Can we do something else?"

"Strip poker?" Kemp asked hopefully. Everyone threw blades of green grass at him.

It was around one am, and the party had been over for hours, yet they continued to sit outside.

"I Never?" Claire suggested.

"We _always _play those kinds of games. Let's do something different. It doesn't have to be a game." Todd said.

"Point," Alicia sighed. "Let's do something adventurous."

"Um, this is Westchester. We don't believe in adventure." Massie lay on her back.

"Then…let's go somewhere," Cam said. "My family's house in the Hamptons is empty for a week."

"And the celebrity parties start the first week of summer," Dylan reminded them.

"So let's drive out there." Todd said.

"Todd, we're not inviting you," Claire glared at him.

"Sure we can." Massie said. "Um, the more the merrier." She said when she noticed everyone staring at her strangely.

"Okay, so which cars are we taking?" Dylan asked.

"Me and Massie can ride in mine," Cam said, pulling his keys out of his pocket.

"Me and Josh!" Alicia shouted.

"Can I ride with you guys?" Dylan asked. "I don't have my license yet."

"Sure," Josh smiled at her. Alicia turned and glared at him.

"I'll ride with Kemp, I guess." Claire sighed. Josh's car was already full of drama, and she really didn't want to ride with Cam and Massie. Riding with a pervert would be better than riding with her ex boyfriend and best friend making kissy faces at each other.

"Who can I come with?" Todd asked, happy to be invited.

"You can ride with me and Cam," Massie said.

He smiled and walked toward her.

"Everyone got their cell phones?" Cam asked. Everyone nodded. "And wallets? We didn't pack anything, and I don't know if we have food there."

Everyone nodded once more.

"Great, if you don't know where to go, just follow my car. Aaaaaand break!"

"This isn't football," Claire rolled her eyes.

Cam sighed and turned back to Massie…but she was walking toward the car with Todd. Todd Lyons. That was weird.

"Wait up!" He called.

Massie sat in the passenger seat beside Cam, and Todd sat in the back. Cam would've preferred if Todd had sat in the trunk.

"So…" Massie tried breaking the awkward silence. No one said anything. Cam started the car and they drove off into the night.

* * *

"So, what's up?" Kemp asked Claire.

"Nothing," Claire mumbled.

"Why didn't you sit beside Cam during T or D? And why did Cam choose Massie and Todd? Well he didn't really choose Todd, Massie did." He took his eyes off the road to look at Claire.

"Eyes on the road!" She exclaimed. She would not die in a car with _Kemp Hurley. _"And why are you even pretending not to be a pervert?"

Kemp averted his eyes back to the road.

"Maybe I'm not a pervert…maybe I'm just nervous. When I get nervous, I sorta crack dirty jokes to try and break the ice…I get nervous around girls just like Cam. I just don't show it."

"That sounds like something from a bad TV show," Claire giggled slightly.

Kemp smiled.

"I like you Claire. That's why I'm nervous."

Claire swallowed hard. Kemp liked her? And Cam had dumped her for Massie.

"Pull over," She instructed. Kemp did as he was told. He turned to look at Claire, and she kissed him.

* * *

An awkward silence filled Josh's car. Alicia was asleep in the passenger seat, Josh was driving, and Dylan was lying across the back seat, trying to sleep.

"Are you awake?" He asked her.

"Yeah," Dylan whispered. She suddenly wished she had driven with Cam, Massie and Todd. She couldn't stand being in the same car as Josh and not being allowed to kiss him.

"In seventh grade I had a crush on you." Josh blurted suddenly.

"Uh…" Dylan's mind went blank. "Well, in the summer between tenth and eleventh grade I had a crush on you." She smirked.

"Funny," Josh looked at her in the rearview mirror. "I had a crush on you then."

"Then why are you dating Alicia?" Dylan sat up. Right now, there was nothing more she wanted than to be with Josh.

"There are a lot of things going on with Alicia's family right now. It'd be cruel to break up with her now."

"What? Why hasn't she told me?" Dylan asked.

"Well, her dad is having an affair and her mom doesn't really care."

"Oh," Dylan felt a pang of guilt. "That rhymed."

Alicia's eye opened slowly.

"We there yet?" She asked groggily.

"In about an hour," Dylan looked at the GPS in her lap.

"Mmmm, Joshie you're going to share a room with me right?" Alicia leaned into his shoulder.

Josh looked at Dylan in the mirror again. She looked away.

"Uh, sure." Josh smiled at his girlfriend.

Dylan sighed. Alicia had Josh, and there was nothing Dylan could do about it... Or was there?


	6. Southampton Here We Come

**Anyone else see the Twilight movie? Amazing, right? –Sigh- Emmett, Edward, Jasper equal HAWT! **

* * *

Massie couldn't believe her luck. Cam's car broke down.

"Damn, I don't know what I can do to make it start," He mumbled in the darkness. Massie could barely see the silhouette of his tall body. Todd on the other hand clung to her like cellophane.

"Sorry, Massie," he blushed for acting like a five year old. Massie found herself loving how adorable Todd was being.

"It's okay," She smiled reassuringly. "Let's go wait in the car while Cam finds us a ride." She glared at Cam.

"Fine," Cam grumbled. He walked away, trying to find cell service.

"Hey!" Todd looked down at the glove compartment. "I found a flashlight and some gummies. You want some?" He bit into one. "Um, they're kinda stale." He chewed for two minutes more before swallowing.

"Um no thanks. I don't eat sugar." She looked down at the gummy feet. "Or feet."

Todd laughed. Not in a cocky way either, but a laugh like he genuinely found it funny. Massie found herself laughing along with him.

"What about all of those Spiderman popsicles?" He asked.

"Those aren't sugar! Those are a delicacy!"

"Um, you guys? I called Josh. He said he'll be here soon, but it'll be squishy. He already has Alicia and Dylan." Cam stuck his head in the window.

Massie sighed. She was going to be squished in a car with Alicia, Dylan, Josh, Todd and Cam. She knew something was up between Dylan and Josh and Alicia. Like she didn't have enough drama of her own.

Five minutes later, Josh's black Porsche pulled up.

"Need a ride?" He smiled.

Alicia was asleep in the passenger seat, so Massie, Cam and Todd squished into the backseat with Dylan.

"Hey," Dylan whispered to Massie.

"Hi," She moved closer to Dylan.

"So what are we doing with your car?" Josh asked Cam.

"When we get to the house I'll call a tow truck." Cam said.

"I bet Claire and Kemp are at the house already," Dylan said.

"Ha, they're locked out." Todd laughed. He was sitting squished on the floor, leaning against the back of Alicia's seat.

_It's better than being stuck in _here_, _Massie thought.

"So, how much longer?" Todd asked. He pulled the pouch of stale gummies out of his pocket.

"Eh, fifteen minutes maybe," Josh looked at the GPS.

"Are you serious? We could've walked!" Massie glared at Cam.

"How was I supposed to know we're only fifteen minutes away?"  
"Um, maybe because you've been coming her e the past fifteen years of your life?"

"Well it's hard to see in the darkness." Cam grumbled.

Dylan sighed. Massie heard her mutter 'Just shoot me now', but ignored it.

Josh pulled up to the big summer house. Waves crashed against the rocks below, the smell of salt clung to Massie's skin like sweat and it smelled like rotting fish.

The only good thing so far was getting to spend time with Cam, and that the salty breeze would do wonders to Massie's brown hair.

"Claire? Kemp?" Josh called out. "It's locked, right?" he turned to Cam.

"Yea, so they're probably just not here yet," Cam walked toward the big oak door and unlocked it.

"Everyone has been here at one time or another right?" Everyone nodded. "Then go find a room." Cam turned on the AC.

Five minutes later, Kemp and Claire pulled up.

Claire's lip gloss was smudged.

"Late night make out session?" Josh asked as soon as he saw her.

Claire blushed and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Massie sighed. Drama always followed her like thee plague.

After everyone had chosen their rooms, Massie jumped into her bed. The uncomfortable itch of her denim shorts rubbed against her thighs.

"Damn," Massie whispered. She leaned over to the bedside lamp and switched it on. She saw a folded piece of paper get pushed under the door. She tiptoed over to it and picked it up.

_Massie meet me on the deck on the third floor._

It wasn't signed or anything. Massie guessed it was Cam, making up for being bitchy earlier. She eagerly put her shoes back on and ran up the stairs. When she got to the deck, Cam wasn't standing there.

Todd was.

"Todd?" Massie asked.

"Hey," He said shyly.

"You wanted me to come up? Not Cam?" Her heart sunk a little.

"Yeah, there's something I've wanted to say to you. For a while now." He looked embarrassed.

"Oh God, you're not dying are you? Because it would so depress Claire," Massie panicked.

"No, I'm not dying. But…" He looked around.

"Spit it out," Massie teased.

"I'm in love with you."

Massie stood speechless. What _could _she say? _Sorry, you're like _thirteen_. I'm dating Cam. _The one thing Massie did want to say was: _I'm in love with you too._

But what they didn't know was that a certain blue and green eyed boy was standing by his open window, listening to everything.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait but I have stupid midterms. Damn whoever invented them.  
Oh BTW, go check out my bestest friend's stories. Girly. Love you Jess!**


	7. Nothing's Better Than Chocolate Chips

**I probably won't update before Christmas, so Merry Christmas!!**

* * *

Cam stormed down the hallway in search of something to break. He was stomping so hard that the paintings on the wall were shaking. He got into the main living room and took a deep breath.

Claire sat curled up on a chair in the corner, reading. She was wearing the pink flannel pajamas with candy canes on it that Cam had given her for Christmas last year.

"Hey," he mumbled. He was still furious that _Todd Lyons_ was in love with his girlfriend.

"Oh, um, hi," Claire looked up and blushed.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked sitting on the couch in front of her. Claire nodded and put her book down.

"You know how I like Massie, right?" Cam looked down. He hated hurting Claire like that.

"Um, yeah," Claire looked uncomfortable.

"Well, I was just in my room getting into my swim trunks when I hear your brother go out onto the deck." Cam clenched his teeth. He didn't know why he was so mad, Massie obviously didn't like him…but she was acting a little too…friendly.

Claire shifted uncomfortably in her chair. If her brother was being blamed, she might be too.

"And then out walks Massie. After some mumbling he tells her he _loves _her!"

"Oh, Cam…" Claire tried to think of the right thing to say.

"I know, I know…I shouldn't be this worked up about it…but your brother really…developed quickly." Cam said.

"Yeah, but Cam, Massie's crazy about you. Almost all of the girls at school are." Claire half smiled.

"Yeah, I guess," Cam mumbled.

"Just…do something nice for her. Bring her breakfast in bed tomorrow or get her a single red rose…" Claire thought about all of the times she'd dreamed about Cam doing such romantic things for her.

"That's not a bad idea!" Cam smiled. "But the roses and breakfasts are so overplayed."

"Then…take her out in your sailboat," Claire wished she could take Massie's place on the boat. "I could even pack you guys a picnic."

"Claire, why are you doing this? I know it hurts you but you're still being so nice to me. Why?" Cam asked.

"Because, even though I still like you and you don't like me, I want you to be happy. It's what friends do for each other." Claire shrugged. "So Massie likes chocolate chip cookies. Wanna tell me where the chocolate chips are?"

"I'll come help you make them. It's the least I can do. I mean, you practically saved my relationship. I could've killed your brother," Cam joked.

Claire sighed. She had saved Massie and Cam's relationship. Why couldn't she have saved their own?

* * *

"You…What?" Massie asked. She felt goosebumps rise on her bare arms, and it wasn't from the chilly night.

"I said, I think I'm in love with you." Todd's auburn hair blew in the wind.

"I-I don't know what to say." Massie stammered.

"I know you're dating Cam, but Massie I've been in love with you since I was ten. Before we even moved to Westchester, my parents showed me a picture of the family who had offered up their guesthouse for us. I couldn't believe I would get to be breathing the same air as someone as beautiful as you. And then we got to know each other and—"

"But Todd," Massie could feel a whine creeping into her voice. "You're thirteen! I'm sixteen!"

"Age is just a number," Todd mumbled. "With true love, it doesn't matter."

"But…it's just…you're…Ugh!" Massie stomped her feet.

"Massie I love you more than—"

"Don't say it Todd. I'm dating Cam. You're thirteen, three years younger than me. It won't work. Not now, not ever." Massie turned and left.

Todd kept staring at the spot where Massie had been standing and let one salty tear seep from his hazel eyes.

* * *

Alicia felt the bed rise. That meant Josh had gotten off the bed.

"Mmmm, cookies," He mumbled.

Alicia giggled, blowing her cover.

"How long have you been awake?" Josh asked her.

"Since seven. I've been pretending to sleep so I wouldn't wake you." She smiled.

It was the smile that had made Josh fall in love with her. He leaned down to kiss her.

"No! I have bad breath in the morning!" She squealed and pushed his lips away.

"Fine, but do you want to go bike riding later? We can use Cam's bikes. He said there're some great forests for biking just out of town." Josh loved biking.

"Biking?" Alicia wrinkled her ski slope nose. "Do you know how hard I work to get my hair this nice? I'm not about to ruin it with helmet hair. Go with Chris or someone."

"'Kay," Josh sighed. He wished he had a girlfriend who liked sports. Just then Dylan walked past their open door. She probably liked biking.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower." Alicia stretched.

"I'll probably be gone when you get out, so bye," He waved and took off after Dylan.

"Bye," Alicia echoed after him, but he was already after Dylan.

Maybe she should've gone biking after all.

* * *

"Dyl, you wanna come biking with me?" Josh asked her. She was sitting on the counter nibbling on a chocolate chip cookie.

"Sure, where're we biking?" She asked.

"I have a map," Cam said while spreading mayonnaise on a sandwich.

"Where are you going?" Josh asked Cam.

"I'm taking Massie out on my sailboat. She's just in the shower." He smiled.

"Hey, Dylan, we should go with Cam and Massie! Then we can bring surfboards!" Josh exclaimed.

"What? But it was supposed to be just me and Mass—"

"Oh, we should! You don't mind, do you Cam? You can still have your picnic; me and Josh will go surfing while you guys eat," Dylan high fived Josh.

"Ugh, whatever." Cam mumbled.

"Hey, if we're going on a boat, I'll come," Alicia walked out of her room wearing nothing but a towel. Kemp, Cam, Todd and Josh all turned to gape at her.

Dylan and Claire exchanged an eye roll and sigh. Alicia was always looking for attention, especially from guys, and would stop at nothing to get it.

"Why don't we all go?" Kemp said.

Everyone nodded and mumbled in agreement, except Cam.

Massie came out in her bikini.

"Ready," She said.

"Great, lemme go get changed." Alicia went off to find the bikini she'd bought the other day.

"Me too," Dylan slid off the counter.

"I'll go find my swim trunks," Todd walked into his room.

Massie looked puzzled. It was supposed to be a romantic day with Cam, something to get her mind off of Todd. But with Todd coming, it sure would be interesting.


End file.
